Madame Kanji Diary: Season 3
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Season 3 dari sebuah kisah Kanji di Velvet Tailor. Setelah kekacauan yang dibuat Igor di season sebelumnya, ternyata kehidupan di VT tak berlangsung tenang...OOC, JAYUS, ABSURD, R&R?


**Rating:** T for safety reading.

**Disclaimer:** Kanji punya saya—ups, maksud saya, Persona series milik ATLUS!

**Genre:**Humor, Parody + Family.

**Summary:**Season 3 dari sebuah kisah Kanji di Velvet Tailor. Setelah kekacauan yang dibuat Igor di season sebelumnya, ternyata kehidupan di VT tak berlangsung tenang...R&R?

**Warning:**

1. Duduklah dengan tenang di kursi anda seraya menikmati fanfic ini

2. Maaf bila ada salah kata, OOC, AU, crackfic dan gaje.

3. Bila belum melihat season 1 dan season 2, silahkan cari saja di Profile saya, gratis kok.

x x x

**Proudly present:**

* * *

><p><strong>MADAME KANJI DIARY<br>SEASON III**

_~The Tale of Velvet Tailor~ _

* * *

><p><strong>Cast:<strong>

**Head ****Admin:** Madame Kanji  
><strong>Velvet Moderators:<strong> Margaret dan Elizabeth  
><strong>Bencong Admin:<strong> Yosuke Hanamura, aka Poligaminator Shadow  
><strong>Global<strong> **Moderator:** Yukiko Amagi aka Sadako Inn Keeper, Minato Arisato aka Nyx Fiance  
><strong>Forum admin:<strong> Aigis aka Orang ketiganya Nyx  
><strong>Cover<strong>** Admin:**Chidori Yoshino aka Bang Toyib Admin  
><strong>Register Moderator:<strong> Junpei Iori aka Jupe si Playboy cap kaki kuda  
><strong>Termehek-mehek Admin :<strong> Fuuka Yamagishi  
><strong>Jahitan Moderators :<strong> Yukari Takeba aka Mbah Yukari  
><strong>Spam Moderator <strong>**: **Sanada Akihiko aka Homo Tapi Loyo  
><strong>GFX Staff: <strong>Shirogane Naoto aka Para Pencari BH

**Twitter: **(at) V3Lv3d_gahoelzz

**A/N: **KOK GAK ABIS-ABIS SIH, MAU JADI KAYAK CINTA FITRI YA? Ehhem, ini fanfic memang tak ada habisnya selama saya masih cinta sama Kan—oke, maaf malah jadinya fangirling. Terima kasih atas support-nya di dua season yang lalu, Madame Kanji ternyata bisa lanjut ke season 3, semoga aja tambah jayus dan garing ya. Silahkan review bila berkenan, atau silahkan injek si author yang udah ngotorin fandom.

Oke, let's start!

* * *

><p><em>SREK, SREK<em>

Setelah penyelamatan BH di Inaba, Velvet Tailor hendak di renovasi oleh Kanji. Dan tentu saja karena kekurangan kas negara, perbaikan itu dilakukan sendiri dengan segenap bantuan kru Velvet Tailor. Velvet Tailor inilah yang tertinggal, bagai sebuah warisan dari seorang pria tua yang tengah tiada bernama Igor, si poligami Taman Lawang tukang selingkuh yang gosipnya punya tiga orang anak.

Menurutnya begitu sih, tapi sampai sekarang belum ketahuan anak ketiga Igor yang diberi nama Theodore ini. Yang ada hanya Eliz dan Marga. Sementara itu Kanji yang dulu merupakan sohib Igor yang meneruskan usaha Velvet Room.

_SREK, SREK_

Hari itu, beberapa kru menyapu puing-puing. Akihiko dan Minato dengan gagah walau terlihat loyo memperbaiki atap, Yukiko memasang ulang pintu dan kusen, Aigis membantu Junpei ngebor—tenang, ini maksudnya bor yang pakai tangan kok, bukan pakai pantat—dan Kanji ikut Marga dan Eliz merapihkan barang-barang.

"Hei, Eliz. Katanya bang Igor punya satu anak lagi, kan? Kemana dia?"

"Theo-chan, maksud master?" ucap Eliz sok imut. "Nggak tahu, kata papa Igor dia dibawa pergi ibu tiri ketiga kita."

"Wah, wah, kasian juga. Penasaran gue, dia cakep apa nggak."

"Master Kanji, jangan homo dulu, cerita baru mulai." Marga berdehem.

"Ups, iya ya." Kanji berlagak _manly_. "Jadiii...si Theo-chan ini kayak gimana?"

"Kasih tau nggak ya...?" ucap Eliz dengan wajah datar. "Theo-chan awalnya namanya bukan Theo-chan, iya kan neesan?"

"Ah, iya," Margaret mulai bercerita. "Jadi pas itu papa Igor udah kehabisan ide buat nama anaknya. Nah dia keliling kota, pagi sampai malam...eh ilham namanya belum dapet."

"...Terus?" Kanji masih asik ngerapihin kertas.

"Papa Igor istirahat di restoran sate, dia ketemu ide nama yang keren, tapi kata mama tiri ketiga itu nama nggak bagus."

"Loh? Emang namanya apa?"

"Torpedo."

Hening.

"Gitu toh. Kenapa namanya malah Theodore?"

Elizabeth angkat bicara, "Nggak tau, yang kasih nama bukan papa, tapi mama yang kebanyakan nonton Dora The Explorer."

Kanji menaikkan alis, "...Emang ada yang namanya Theodore di film itu? Bukannya itu film biru ya?"

"Nggak tau juga, aku belum pernah nonton. Aku nontonnya Cinta Fitri." Margaret menjawab.

"Aku denger dari bang Igor waktu itu kalau di film Dora, tokoh utamanya pakaiannya seksi, warna ungu! Udah gitu katanya pakaiannya kekecilan, ga nutupin perutnya!"

"Ooh..." kedua saudara itu manggut-manggut.

Pembicaraan itu pun masih berlanjut, tidak dirasa, sebuah amplop berwarna kuning yang sepertinya terselip di reruntuhan terjatuh dan menarik perhatian Elizabeth.

"Ini...surat dari mamanya Theodore?" Elizabeth membaca kertas itu. "Kapan kirimnya?"

_Anak anakku tercinta, ini ibu nak._

_Maaf, memang saya bukan ibu kandungmu melainkan ibu tiri._

_Theodore ibu bawa ya nak, kalian baik-baik sama Papa, mama pengen nikah lagi di Jepang. Kapan-kapan kalau mau ketemu mama, mama buka toko jahit kok. Terus Theodore mama ubah namanya jadi __**Kanji Tatsumi**__._

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Teriakan itu sukses membuat yang lain jumpalitan.

"Apaan sih! Gue lagi asik cabut bulu idung nih!" seru Yukari dari dapur.

"Teeeernyataaa...~Kanji anak papa, papa **krim ekonomi...**"

Yosuke interupsi, "OI ELIZ, SALAH LAGU TUH! ITU LAGU IKLAN SABUN!"

"Serius...? Jadi bang Igor itu papa akuh—?" air mata buaya mulai mengalir dari mata kecil Kanji.

"Ki-kita perlu bukti, Kanji-kun!" Naoto ikutan. "Ayo kita serahkan kertas ini ke ibumu sekarang juga!"

"Eh, ini tempat renovasinya segini dulu?" tanya Minato yang sedang memasang atap sambil nongkrong. "...Ya udah deh, capcus."

Tanpa ba bi bu, mereka semua cabut ke rumah Kanji di Inaba, sementara itu, di televisi tengah terdengar suara berita.

—_HEADLINE NEWS, SAUDARA! SEBUAH KUBURAN DIKABARKAN KEHILANGAN MAYATNYA! KUBURAN BERNISAN IGOR BINTI SIMELEKETE TENGAH HILANG MAYATNYA PAGI INI! KEMANAKAH GERANGAN MAYAT TERSEBUT? TETAP BERSAMA KAMI, SAYA TARO NAMATAME, SALAM INABATV!—_

x x x

**Bersambung**


End file.
